epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:NightFalcon9004/Questions for ERB
This blog is to have questions ready for ERB members (Peter, Lloyd, Betette, and Dante) if they ever come. That way we don't need to worry about them missing out on what we need to ask if we're not on. So yeah, list questions to ask and stuff. Questions What was Peter's favorite character played by Lloyd? What was Lloyd's favorite character played by Peter? ~ Mystical Trixter Would you consider re-writing and updating the bios on the website? ~ Yobar Would you consider putting Andrew Hussie in a battle? Maybe vs Homer the Poet? ~ Yobar Are there any chances of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 with Watsky and Zach? ~ Iamthelegion Of all the fan-mades you've seen, which is your favorite series? ~ Iamthelegion Thoughts on Sigmund Freud vs Freddy Krueger? ~ ABunchofNumbers Can you consider the following: James Bond vs Indiana Jones, Homer the Poet vs Dante Alighieri, King Tut vs Yugi Muto, Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum, and Rod Serling vs the Crypt Keeper? ~ ERBofSmoshery What do you think of a battle between Montezuma and Atahualpa, and then they are conquered/killed by Hernan Cortes and Francisco Pizarro, who then enter the battle (for Mayans vs Incans)? ~ NightFalcon9004 Are the sai and nunchucks used by Napoleon Dynamite the same exact props used for Michelangelo and Raphael? Likewise, was the straitjacket used by Hannibal Lecter the same one used for Harry Houdini? ~ NightFalcon9004 Similar to your thoughts on a side series for video game rap battles, what do you think of a series for cartoon characters? (And would you like it if I helped? :3) ~ NightFalcon9004 Any Disney villains worthy for ERB, specifically Maleficent? ~ Gliscor Fan Are you considering Ryan Higa for upcoming battles? ~ Howtobeme What fictional vs fictional battle suggestions do you like? ~ NotOptimusPrime What sport battles do you like? ~ NotOptimusPrime What scrapped lyric is your favorite? ~ NotOptimusPrime Thoughts on Ellen Ripley vs Samus Aran? ~ Matoro58 Any scientist battles planned for the future? ~ Andrew0218 Thoughts on Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher? (Iron Man vs Iron Lady) ~ ERBofSmoshery Any characters you really want to do but have no good suggestions for? ~ BreZ What ERB characters have you always wanted to do? ~ TheAtomicSquirrel Will Sonic, Mega Man, Steve from Minecraft, Carl Sagan and Bach be in a battle? ~ JaphethMario When will you do an Asia tour? ~ JaphethMario What did you take for your educations? ~ FlareBlitz47 What's your favorite song in general? ~ FlareBlitz47 For Lloyd: How's it going in the new house? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 For Lloyd: How did you and Josie meet? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 For Peter: How are your kittens? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 For Peter: Are there any songs that you've wanted to learn how to play/sing but never could? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 Do the following people have a chance in an ERB anytime soon: Ferdinand Magellan, Shingeru Miyamoto, or Alfred Nobel? ~ Element K What went into deciding which directors were going to be used in the directors battle, and what went into deciding which Russians went into the Russians battle? ~ Tesla Man For Peter: Is there any chance of you recording a studio version of your Rainbow Connection cover at the end of your Jim Henson podcast? ~ Tesla Man Would you ever consider using Hayao Miyazaki in a battle? ~ MetalFire Any chance of Seth Macfarlane being used? ~ MetalFire Ever think about a musician or writer royale, such as the 27 Club for music? ~ ThyNotShallRap Will Pentatonix be in ERB as guests one day? ~ LeandroDaVinci Is there anyone you hope to one day work with, like a YouTuber or a celebrity? ~ Wachowman Would Johnny Cash be in an ERB? ~ Left 4 speed Thoughts on Amelia Earhart vs Neil Armstrong? Who do you think can potentially portray those characters in that battle? ~ TheAtomicSquirrel What do you think about Jane Austen and J. K. Rowling in a battle? ~ TheAtomicSquirrel What famous poets would you consider to have in a future battle? ~ TheAtomicSquirrel When you do a movie character or TV character, does the ERB crew just go and have a big movie night or marathon so everyone knows what the characters are about? ~ Randomeverythingish Thoughts on Andrew Jackson vs Richard the Lionheart? ~ GravityMan Thoughts on Dumb and Dumber vs The Blues Brothers (duos from cult classics on missions and briefcases who travel cross country in unique wacky cars)? ~ GravityMan Is Shah Jahan ERB worthy? ~ GravityMan Have you ever thought about contacting CinemaSins to be in a video? ~ M.A.T.S.H Thoughts on Katniss vs Boudicca (warrior girls who united seperated groups in their country to fight against a far stronger, oppressive force)? ~ Bobdave Could Dante make a good Castro? Do you prefer Castro vs Ho Chi Minh or Mao Zedong? ~ Rival Silver How do you guys deal with the complainers/trolls on Facebook/Twitter/YouTube? ~ Rival Silver Any chances of Japanese samurais? Is Nobunaga Oda worthy? ~ SamuraiSanada5628 Have you ever considered redoing Henry vs Hillary? ~ Felcool12 Do you think that there will be any more horror-related characters in general? ~ Felcool12 What's your favorite verse in any ERB? ~ Felcool12 By any chance will they feature more anime characters in a rap battle since Goku was just the beginning? ~ DamasterW Will they have more animated battles in the future similar to Zeus vs Thor? ~ DamasterW Do you know of Sam and Dean from Supernatural? Thoughts on Sam and Dean vs Brothers Grimm? ~ Wachowman‏ Thoughts on an actor royale? ~ Teddyfail Will you think about Sailor Moon vs Wonder Woman? ~ Notacat Are there any more presidents you'd like to use in the future? ~ Loygansono55 Are there any popes you'd like to use in the future? ~ Loygansono55 Have you ever considered Charles M. Schulz in a rap battle? ~ A Wikia Contributor Would you do battles in Season 5 between characters representing professions you haven't shown yet, such as lawyers, M.D.s, and astronomers/astronauts? ~ InfamousONLY Would you be interested in using Atticus Finch, Gregory House and Neil Armstrong/Buzz Aldrin? ~ 0ShadowStories Would you be interested in using Willy Wonka, Hippocrates, Phoenix Wright, and Galileo? ~ InfamousONLY Have you considered using any more wrestlers? ~ JakeTheManiac Do you plan on using more Marvel characters? ~ ScoobyWho Could we hear more parts of Hillary Clinton vs King Henry VIII someday? ~ Cleminem Who do you guys want Evel Kneviel to battle? ~ GravityMan Thoughts on Jesus Christ vs Buddha? ~ GravityMan Thoughts on using Dante Alighieri? ~ GravityMan Will we see Tony Hawk in a battle? ~ Angemon44S Thoughts on Eminem as either a character or a guest rapper (possibly)? ~ Tkid115 What do you think about John Scatman in a battle? ~ Thegizmogremlins Are there any characters that you want to use but probably won't due to lack of popularity? ~ BackToTheFuturama86 Thoughts on a Death Note character in a battle? ~ Ultimate Hair Dryer Thoughts on any Rochesteronians like Frederick Douglass or Susan B. Anthony? ~ ThyNotShallRap Will we see Smosh as Ash and Pikachu? ~ Flippenawesome Do you plan to use kids in battles again? ~ ThyShallNotRap Could you do Tobuscus vs Pewdiepie in the form of them playing characters? ~ MigsDaRutt Is Mary considering doing more art on previous battles? ~ NightFalcon9004 For Lloyd: What was the most uncomfortable character for you to play (because you didn't like the character, or didn't want to be offensive)? ~ ThyNotShallRap Were there any guests besides Dan Bull in Season 4 who wrote some, most, or all of their parts? ~ ThyNotShallRap What is your daily diet that helps you think? ~ ThyNotShallRap What are the chances of a Justice League vs The Avengers battle (after using Batman, Superman and Thor)? ~ Batman3095 Are Jacksfilms or Tobuscus going to be an actor in a battle? ~ A Wikia contributor Will we possibly see a battle with a Rhett character vs a Link character? ~ ThyNotShallRap Thoughts on Jack Black as Paul Revere? ~ CaveJohnson333 Do you think that it's possible that we can see any "kaiju" (monster, like Godzilla, King Kong, etc) in a ERB? ~ LeandroDaVinci Can you come to Rochester, NY for the Season 5 tour? ~ ThyNotShallRap Thoughts on using Jose de San Martin? ~ TomasZ 12 Thoughts on Charles Darwin vs Karl Marx? ~ Hip-Hop is Life Would you use Shawn and Ed from Shawn of the Dead or any of Simon Pegg and Nick Frost's characters? ~ Hawkeye bowman 13 Will Hawkeye ever be in a rap battle? ~ Hawkeye bowman 13 Thoughts on Richard I vs Saladin? ~ SamuraiSanada5628 What is your favorite Wu-Tang Clan song? ~ Silent Mocker Do you think Bram Stoker is worthy? ~ A Wikia Contributor Thoughts on Prison Breakers (Michael Scofield, Lincoln Burrows, Theodore Bagwell and Fernando Sucre) vs the Alcatraz Escapees (Frank Morris, John Anglin, Clarence Anglin and Allen West)? ~ ERBofSmoshery Answered Questions Category:Blog posts